


Unholy

by boringdrouin



Category: Men’s Hockey RPF
Genre: Camboy/subscriber, JT watches all of his videos, Listen I know this is badly written but I wrote it almost a year ago, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Star AU, Smut, Tyson is a camboy, this is FILTH I say.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringdrouin/pseuds/boringdrouin
Summary: It’s probably a bit pathetic, but JT can’t stop watching Tyson Star’s videos on badbabiesx.com. If his schedule allows for it, he tunes in to all of Tyson’s live streams. Every Friday he gets off to Tyson’s new upload.





	1. Guys My Age

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible. I am terrible. Oh well. 
> 
> Titles and fic inspired by “Unholy” and “Guys My Age” by Hey Violet. 
> 
> Second part will be out soon.

_ _ _ Guys my age  _

_ Don’t know how to touch me  _

_ Don’t know how to love me good  _

Tyson’s bed sheets are soft against his skin, but the room is insufferably warm. The lights he uses for filming are cheap and they expel ridiculous amounts of heat. He’s sweating pretty badly, but he doubts the camera picks up on it. 

“Feels good,” Tyson whines. 

He presses his fingers in deeper, rubbing against his prostate slowly. It does feel good, but not nearly as much as he always plays it up for the camera. His subscribers love him because he’s loud. 

“Mmm,” Tyson moans. He pulls his fingers out and rolls onto his back to jerk off. It only takes a few strokes for him to cum, covering his hand and stomach. 

“F-fuck.” 

He lies there, panting for a few minutes before getting up to stop the recording. 

“Thanks for watching everyone,” he says, smiling sweetly. 

He blows a kiss before turning off the camera. The camera is hooked up to his laptop, so when it shuts off, his livestream ends. Eight hundred views. Not bad. 

Tyson’s been posting on badbabiesx.com for a few weeks now and he loves it. University takes up all of his free time, so being able to make money by jerking off on camera once a week is surprisingly liberating. He makes more money than he would at a part time job, and it's easy. He loves that people like his body enough to pay to watch him get off. The comment section is always full of praise and it makes him feel so validated. It’s a good gig and he’s probably gonna keep it up for at least another few months. 

Once he’s cleaned up and changed into sweats, Tyson decides to check the comments on the live stream. 

_ Anonymous: he’s so hot  _

_ Jakebud11: yummm  _

_ Deswatches: u have a rlly pretty dick  _

_ Klein5: perfect legs omg  _

_ JosephT: wow  _

There are dozens of comments and even though they had to pay $5 to watch, some viewers left tips. There’s an option to leave $0.25 tips on videos and live streams, and usually a lot of viewers do. One person left fifty, which has to be a record for Tyson. 

The website takes 65% of the watching fee, but Tyson gets to keep all of the tips. It’s really a great set up. All he had to do was make himself cum and he made more than $1400. He loves his job. 

*

It’s probably a bit pathetic, but JT can’t stop watching Tyson Star’s videos on badbabiesx.com. If his schedule allows for it, he tunes in to all of Tyson’s live streams. Every Friday he gets off to Tyson’s new upload. 

He should feel ashamed, but he doesn’t. JT is just lonely. It’s hard to be gay while playing in the NHL. It’s not like he can go out and hook up whenever he wants. He’d get himself outed. Watching Tyson’s videos isn’t the same as being with someone, but sometimes, listening to him moan is enough to get rid of that longing feeling. 

It doesn’t hurt that Tyson is possibly the prettiest thing JT has ever seen. His body is perfect in every way. Thick thighs and a cute bum, followed by a slim waist and a toned tummy. His dick isn’t huge, but it’s nice to look at. It’s proportional to the rest of Tyson’s body — and don’t even get JT started on the boy’s face. He has these shiny, pretty brown eyes that always manage to look pleading. The point is, Tyson is insanely gorgeous. JT probably wouldn’t be able to stop watching his videos if he tried. 

It’s Friday night and Tyson is live streaming. JT’s roommate isn’t home so it’s the perfect time for him to watch. He uses his laptop to tune in. Tyson is sitting on his bed, wearing a dainty pair of light pink panties. The lace looks amazing on him. JT is going to be drooling before Tyson even starts. 

Tyson leans in close to look at his screen. 

“Ooh, we got two-hundred viewers already.” 

JT clicks the $0.25 tip button a few times. It pops up on the bottom of the livestream as “_JosephT_ _left five tips_” and JT flushes in embarrassment. Usually too many people are tipping or commenting for his to pop up. 

Tyson stares at his screen for a few seconds before smiling. 

“Thanks, Joseph!” He exclaims. “I’m gonna wait a tiny bit longer for more people to join before I get started.” 

On impulse, JT clicks the tip button again. It doesn’t pop up on the live stream this time. 

Tyson idly rubs at his bulge. “I hope you guys like my outfit. So many of you requested that I wear some lace.” 

JT didn’t, but he’s damn grateful for the viewers that did. He types out a comment before he can stop himself. 

_ JosephT: Yes you look beautiful  _

The comment pops up on the live stream and JT feels like bashing his head against his laptop. He comments all the time, but his comments never show up on the live stream. 

“Oh my gosh, thanks, Joseph!” Tyson giggles, squinting at the screen. A few more comments pop up and he smiles.

“Thanks, TG12.” 

After a few seconds, Tyson sits back on the bed. 

“What do you guys want me to do today?” 

JT clicks on the comment section and watches the suggestions flood in. 

_ Chiagg: jerk offff  _

_ RyanJLK: we haven’t seen you use any toys yet…  _

_ Scooterman3: finger yourself again.. was so good last time  _

_ Leo9287: wish we could see you get fucked by someone  _

JT doesn’t leave a suggestion. He’s too embarrassed to ask for anything. 

“RyanJLK is right,” Tyson says, nodding very seriously. “I totally need to use something.” 

He reaches into the drawer beside the bed and pulls out a bottle of lube and a white dildo. He smiles innocently at the camera. It feels like he’s looking right at JT. 

“I haven’t had sex with like, an actual person, in forever. It sucks. I want dick so bad.” Tyson pouts and the comments flood with people volunteering to help him with his problem. 

JT clicks the tip button. He can feel his dick hardening in his sweats. 

“I already loosened myself up before this… hope you don’t mind.” 

Tyson coats the dildo with lube before lying back. He lifts his legs up, looks at the camera and pulls his panties down. Then he bites his lip and presses the silicone dick inside himself in one go. JT watches, mesmerized, as all six-ish inches slide in without any resistance. Tyson’s mouth drops open and his head collapses back against his pillow. 

“Fuck,” he groans. JT slips a hand under his waistband. 

Tyson shifts his body, turning so the camera can see more of his gorgeous hole. He gently tugs the dildo out before pushing it back in. JT can see a tiny button on the bottom of it. Tyson presses it and the dildo starts vibrating.

He completely loses his shit, moaning and shaking and whining as he fucks himself with the vibrator. It’s amazing to watch. JT jerks off in time with him. 

Tyson cums before JT does. He gasps and lets out a high pitched moan, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Joseph, Joseph, fuck!” He cries, before coating his belly with cum. 

It takes JT by complete surprise. He stares at the screen in awe for a few seconds, as Tyson lies there and pants. Then he spams the tip button, probably hitting it at least twenty times before he stops to finish jerking off. 

Tyson must see the tips, because he looks at the camera and giggles.

“Glad you liked it. I love surprising my favourite subscribers.” 

Tyson reaches down and pulls the dildo out. He tosses it onto the bed and blows a kiss at the camera. JT finally finishes a few seconds later. He takes a few moments to catch his breath, before pressing the tip button some more. He wants Tyson to know how good he is at this, how perfect he looks and how much he pleases his viewers. 

_ JosephT: that was really good  _

Tyson waves at the camera. “Thanks for watching everyone! I’ll see you next week. Bye!” 

***

Installing the new badbabiesx App is probably a terrible idea, but JT does it anyways. He has his own room on the road and this way he can watch Tyson’s videos from his hotel room. When JT logs in, he sees a few text posts that were uploaded by Tyson. 

_ TysonStar: hello my loves! Today I thought we could do a little Q&A. Is anyone interested? Starting at 11PM!  _

JT likes the post and checks the time. 10:58. He’s just on time. 

JT joins the livestream almost immediately after it starts. Tyson is sitting in a chair in a different room than usual. He’s fully dressed, in black skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a backwards SnapBack. JT nearly faints when he realizes Tyson is wearing a Colorado Avalanche shirt. What are the odds? 

_ _ “Hi everybody! I hope you’re all doing well this week. Send me some questions in the comments and we can get started.” 

He looks really cute in actual clothing, and JT can tell he’s freshly shaved. He’s breathtaking. JT leaves a few tips. 

Tyson leans in close to the screen.

“First question: how old are you?” He’s squinting a bit and it’s more adorable than it should be. 

“I’m 20!” 

He moves his chair closer to the laptop and camera. JT can see him reach for what must be a computer mouse. Tyson scrolls through the comment section. 

“Haha, no my parents don’t know I do this. But most of my friends do. They don’t really care.” 

JT wants to ask a question but he can’t think of anything. He feels frozen, like Tyson and his stupid Avs shirt are staring at him through the screen. Tyson taps the Avs logo on his chest, like he can read JT’s thoughts.

“I’m from Canada but I’m studying in Colorado right now.” 

“Tyler wants to know if I like to  _ Top _ sometimes. Hell nah. I love getting dick too much.” 

JT flushes. 

“I’m studying sports marketing.” 

JT taps the tip button.

“Yes, I like sucking dick,” Tyson giggles. “It’s fun. Like, yes please, grab my hair and fuck my mouth. I love it.” 

Tyson’s probably just saying that because he makes porn; he’s supposed to say stuff like that. But that doesn’t stop JT from imagining what Tyson would look like with his mouth full of cock. 

A lot of the questions are sexual, but Tyson answers them anyways.

“OMG I actually wanna get cummed in so badly. I don’t know why. But like, safe sex is super important so I won’t actually let anyone do it. It’s just something I wanna feel one day.” 

JT is gonna get hard if Tyson keeps this up. 

“Okay, yeah, like technically I’m a virgin, but whatever. I don’t really think I am cause I’ve taken dildos bigger than Canada, so… I’m not exactly inexperienced.”

Wait, what? 

“Like, no, I’ve never actually been fucked by anyone. But I’ve sucked dick and I use toys all the time so I don’t count myself as a virgin.” 

Tyson reads some more questions. 

“Nope, I don’t have a boyfriend! I’m actually really shy and awkward in real life.” 

“I prefer older guys. At least two years. Guys my age are really immature. They take me on super lame dates and then think just cause they bought me a $4 taco, that I’ll want to have sex with them.” 

Tyson rolls his eyes, but he’s laughing and it makes JT laugh, too. He comments before he can stop himself. 

_ JosephT: I’m 23  _

Tyson grins. “Ooh, Joseph, you’re perfect for me.” 

JT taps the tip button. 

“Jared wants to know why I’m wearing an Avs shirt. Cause they’re my fav team, duh! Gabe the Babe is awesome.” 

JT drops his phone.  _ Holy shit, holy fuck, oh my god.  _ It’s completely possible that Tyson knows who he is. Not who JosephT, but JT Compher: NHL player.

“Grace asks who my celebrity crush is! Um, duh, JT Compher. He plays for the Avs. He’s so hot guys,” Tyson says, a big grin spreading across his face. 

JT scrambles to pick up his phone and stare at the livestream in disbelief. 

“Seriously, google him or something. You won’t be disappointed. I follow him on Instagram but he obviously doesn’t follow me back.” 

JT reads the comments. 

_ Gracecc6: omg jt is so cute!!  _

_ Harrith_t: yesss Tyson get that nhl dick  _

There’s no way this is real. JT has been crushing on Tyson for weeks now. He watches all of his videos,  _ gets off  _ to him, and now he’s finding out Tyson actually knows who he is in real life. What are the chances? 

“He’s so sexy guys, it’s unfair. I swear, just his interviews make me sweat.” 

A comment pops up on the livestream. 

_ Ali4: DM him on insta ;)  _

“I would but why would he answer me? I doubt he’d be interested in a gay porn actor,” Tyson laughs. 

JT has to restrain himself from typing that actually, he is VERY interested. Tyson takes out his phone and swipes his finger around on the screen for a few seconds before holding it up to the camera. It’s a picture of JT walking through the arena in his game day suit. 

Tyson lets out a dreamy sigh. “He’s so handsome. I love the playoffs cause he doesn’t shave the entire time. His beard is  _ sooo _ sexy.”

JT makes a mental note not to shave anytime soon. His hands are shaking so rapidly he can’t hold his phone steady and his face is getting increasingly hot. Tyson’s cheeks are pink when he leans in closer to read the comments. 

“Riley wants me to take some clothes off… leave a tip if you agree.” Tyson makes a kissy face and the livestream is flooded with $0.25 tips. 

JT clicks enough to give Tyson a few dollars. His username pops up again so he stops. 

“Aww, Joseph. Ooh, thanks, Frankie!” 

Tyson makes a playful face before reaching up and knocking his hat off. His hair is pushed out of his face and JT likes it like this. He’d like to run his fingers through those perfect brown curls. As much as JT enjoys seeing the Avalanche logo on Tyson’s chest, he hopes Tyson takes it off next. 

“Fred says he’d like to see me get fucked by Compher. You have no clue how much I dream about that.” 

JT’s dick reacts very quickly. He taps the tip button. He really wants to ask Tyson a question, but he doesn’t want to come across as creepy. He tries to come up with something normal to ask. 

_ JosephT: what’s your favourite food?  _

Tyson reads the question out loud and grins wickedly. 

“I’d love to snack on your load, baby.” 

He’s trying to make money so of course he’d say something like that, but it still makes JT want to pass out. 

“Is that okay, Joseph T?” Tyson asks, blinking all innocently. “Is it okay that I wanna suck you off?” 

JT feels himself blush all the way down his chest. He’s a little too embarrassed to type anything back. Tyson waits for his response for a few seconds before pouting sadly. 

“Guess not. Too bad, I really need a strong man like you to take me.”

JT gulps and clicks the tip button. Tyson probably doesn’t see. 

“Ooh, Ben says he’ll do it. Thanks, cutie.” 

He knows Tyson is just flirting with his viewers because that’s what he does to get paid. That doesn’t stop JT from feeling flutters in his stomach, or from wishing he could kiss Tyson’s pouty mouth. He’s getting attached to a porn actor that he doesn’t even know. 

Tyson smiles coyly and reaches down, slowly pulling his shirt over his head. 

_ JosephT: you have such a nice body  _

It’s gonna be a long livestream. 

***

One intense video and an amazing orgasm later, JT finally works up the courage to find Tyson’s Instagram. During that livestream a few days ago he said he follows JT. It takes a few minutes of searching through every Tyson that follows him, but eventually JT finds him.  _ Josty17.  _

Predictably, Tyson Star isn’t his real name. Tyson  _ Jost _ is. JT feels guilty for seeking out his true identity, but he kind of exposed himself when he said he was following JT. 

The boy’s Instagram is flawless, of course. He has a couple thousand followers and JT can see why. Every picture was carefully picked out to match his aesthetic. Some posts are adorable selfies of Tyson’s beautiful smile. Others are pictures that show off his toned body. JT’s favourite, though, has to be his most recent. It’s a picture of Tyson taken from behind. He’s wearing a Landeskog jersey, pointing at the name with his thumbs and looking over his shoulder. 

_ Josty17: Last stretch before the playoffs! Let’s go boys!  _

JT has to restrain himself from liking it. He spends way too long looking through Tyson’s account before he has to get ready for practice. 


	2. Unholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyson streams at 7:00. JT’s too tired to get off, but he wants to watch anyways. Tyson was kind enough to stream early for him. 
> 
> Tyson is wearing nothing but his Avs shirt again. He’s mid sentence when JT joins.
> 
> “—doing so well right now so I wanted to celebrate. Plus a lot of you told me to get off to him so I thought why not!” 
> 
> JT likes the change of scenery. Tyson’s sitting on the floor, smiling up at the camera all excitedly. 
> 
> “They’ve won every game so far. One more and we make it to round two, baby!” Tyson throws his arms in the air and his shirt rides up. JT can see his pretty, pink dick leaking precome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is filthy and badly written but here you go! Enjoy!

_I know it’s wrong that I want to be _

_here in your arms_

_But tonight I’m so lonely _

_Don’t say it’s unholy _

_If I let you come hold me _

The Avs barely crack the playoff standings, somehow snagging a wildcard spot in their last two games. The boys are insanely excited, and so is JT, but he’s nervous and agitated.

It doesn’t help that he barely has any time to get off. They board a plane, land, win, fly home, win, repeat. JT doesn’t have time to sleep, let alone watch Tyson’s videos. The thing is, he never expected Tyson to notice his absence. JT nearly chucks his phone off the hotel balcony when he gets a notification from the badbabiesx app. 

Tyson Star: miss my fav subscriber :( where have you been, honey? 

And okay, of course Tyson noticed. JT spends at least $20 in tips every livestream and after each video. Tyson is probably hurting from the cut in income. It makes JT feel guilty. Once he gets his heart rate to lower again, he opens the app and clicks on his private messages. He drafts at least three texts before finally replying. 

JosephT: sorry, I’ve been so busy 

The fact that Tyson replies immediately makes JT dizzy. 

Tyson Star: aw, that’s okay. I’ve just missed your comments! 

JosephT: might be able to watch your video tomorrow 

There’s no game tomorrow, but there is a morning skate. JT might be too tired in the evening when Tyson uploads. 

Tyson Star: I’ll be live streaming at 9! Hope to see you there babe 

JosephT: I gotta have an early night. I don’t think I can watch. 

JT is talking to the boy he’s been obsessing over for the last two months, and he’s texting like a boring, uninterested dad. He internally face palms and can imagine how badly the guys would make fun of him for this. 

Tyson Star: Maybe I’ll have to start early!! 

JosephT: you don’t have to, but i'd love to watch you 

Tyson doesn’t answer and JT feels like he wasted a really good opportunity to flirt. 

JosephT: is there a way I can tip you outside of videos or live-streams? 

Tyson Star: aw you don’t have to do that sweetie 

JosephT: I’d like to 

Tyson Star: I’ll have to do something to make it up to you… ;) I think there’s a way to tip if you click on my profile. 

JT goes to Tyson’s profile, and he finds it pretty easily. He sends him $50. 

Tyson Star: thanks so much cutie… is there anything I can do for you in my videos? 

JosephT: no they’re already perfect 

JT had to stop himself from typing ‘you’re already perfect’. 

Tyson Star: is your name really Joseph? 

Well, yes, technically, but it’s not like he actually goes by it. He can’t exactly tell Tyson his real name. 

JosephT: is your name Tyson? 

Tyson Star: ya but you can call me baby 

JT takes a deep breath. Just go for it. Flirt. 

JosephT: thanks baby 

Tyson Star: I have to go but I really hope you watch tomorrow <3 bye babe <3 

JT sighs and drops his phone onto his bed. This would be so easy if he could tell Tyson who he is. Tyson already admitted to having a crush on him, but JT can’t out himself like that. He doesn’t think anyone in the NHL would react well if they found out he was pursuing a gay porn star. 

***

Tyson streams at 7:00. JT’s too tired to get off, but he wants to watch anyways. Tyson was kind enough to stream early for him. 

Tyson is wearing nothing but his Avs shirt again. He’s mid sentence when JT joins.

“—doing so well right now so I wanted to celebrate. Plus a lot of you told me to get off to him so I thought why not!” 

JT likes the change of scenery. Tyson’s sitting on the floor, smiling up at the camera all excitedly. 

“They’ve won every game so far. One more and we make it to round two, baby!” Tyson throws his arms in the air and his shirt rides up. JT can see his pretty, pink dick leaking precome. 

He hits the tip button so many times his phone freezes for a few seconds. 

“Joseph is here! And Nickey! I’m so glad you guys could make it. I’ve missed you both,” Tyson says, smiling and blowing a kiss.

It’s definitely stupid to get jealous over a porn star talking about another viewer, but here JT is. 

“Anyways, y’all think my crush on JT Compher is cute, so I’m gonna get off to him tonight. I got this cool new dildo, it sticks to the ground so I can ride it. I’ve never done this before so I’m actually stoked.” 

JT chokes on air. There’s no fucking way he’s about to witness this. Tyson goes off screen for a few seconds before coming back with a girthy, blue dildo. It suction cups to the ground.

“I know you guys wanna see me prep myself but I got a bit excited before this and I already did it… oops.” He grins at the screen and then crawls over to straddle the toy. He lines the tip up but then freezes, giving the camera a sheepish look. 

“Oops, almost forgot.” 

Tyson grabs his phone and plays around on it for a few seconds before the video starts playing. JT’s mouth goes dry when he realizes it’s one of those YouTube compilations a fan made about him. Tyson flashes the phone at the camera. JT is giving a very monotone answer to a stupid interview question. 

“Don’t tweet him I’m doing this or anything, by the way. That’d be totally awkward,” Tyson laughs. 

He holds the phone in one hand, lines himself up with the toy with the other, and then slowly lowers himself down. JT watches in awe as he takes every inch. 

“Ohh, fuck,” Tyson whines, tilting his head back. 

He drops his phone to the floor in front of him. 

“So big, JT,” he cries, and if JT wasn’t already hard, he is now. 

Tyson starts a gentle pace of rocking back and forth. JT’s hypnotized. 

“Mmm, mmm, mmm.” 

He makes these gorgeous, soft noises all while staring at videos of JT. It’s too much to comprehend at once. JT tugs his sweats and boxers down and his dick is aching to be touched. He licks his hand before wrapping it around tightly and tugging. 

“Fuck, JT, so good.” Tyson reaches up, pushing his shirt out of the way to rub at his nipples. He bites his lip and starts moving up and down, really riding the toy. 

JT moves his hand faster, and he can’t stop himself from fucking up into his fist. He can’t get off quick enough. 

Tyson makes a sobbing noise and suddenly lurches forwards, placing his hands down in front of him.

“Please, please, JT!” 

“H-harder.” 

“JT, please…” 

JT cums watching Tyson roll his hips and beg. By the end of it, he can’t believe it actually happened. He watches Tyson finish getting off, lazily clicking the tip button once in awhile. He’s too stunned, too exhausted to do anything else. 

When Tyson is finished, he’s quieter than usual. His cheeks are pink and he won’t look directly at the camera. 

“See you next week, my loves.” He smiles but it looks forced.

The stream ends and JT stares at his phone until it goes dark. He passes out minutes later and dreams of holding Tyson in his arms. 

***

They win game four in a series sweep, and JT couldn’t be happier. In an adrenaline filled, excited haze, he goes onto badbabiesx.com and leaves a $200 tip on Tyson’s profile. He pushed JT’s game over the edge. JT played with purpose, he finished his checks, scored a goal and got two assists. He knows he was trying so hard because Tyson was watching. 

When he wakes up, JT doesn’t remember sending the money until he sees notifications from the badbabiesx app. 

Tyson Star: holy shit u did not just send me $200! That’s too much babe, do u have etransfer so I can send it back?? 

Tyson Star: honey I’m crying why would u do that?? 

JT sighs and flops back into bed. His muscles are sore and he’s still exhausted from the game. They have a few days until the rest of round one finishes. He’ll have lots of time to relax. 

JosephT: it’s to make up for all the videos I’ve been missing 

Tyson doesn’t reply right away so he gets up and takes a shower. The warm water feels nice and helps with his achy legs. He hears his phone chime as he’s towelling off. 

Tyson Star: oh babe it’s too much!! 

JosephT: nah it’s okay don’t worry about it 

Tyson Star: let me do something special for you! I can send you pictures or videos no one else has ever seen :* 

JosephT: oh no that’s okay don’t worry about it 

Tyson Star: oh okay...

Tyson Star: are you sure? I don’t mind :) 

JosephT: Yeah dw 

Tyson Star: well let me know if you change your mind… I’d love to make a video just for you <3 

JosephT: maybe we can just talk for a few minutes? 

Putting the moves on a porn star is probably not the smartest thing JT has ever done. That’s not going to stop him. 

Tyson Star: sure babe. How are you? 

JosephT: I’m really good, you? 

Tyson Star: I’m good but I’m super bored from studying

JosephT: you said you’re doing sports marketing, right? 

Tyson Star: awww thanks for listening!! Yeah I am! 

JosephT: that’s really cool 

Tyson Star: Yeah? You like sports? 

JosephT: definitely. U? 

JT should probably be like, actually flirting while he has the chance… but he’s never had game. His teammates are way better at picking up than he is. 

Tyson Star: Yeah I like working out, hockey, baseball, lacrosse. Wbu? 

JosephT: same. Hockey is my favourite 

Tyson Star: pls tell me you play. I love boys who play hockey (drools) 

JosephT: Yeah but not recently 

Tyson Star: U sound so hot 

JT’s a little taken aback. 

JosephT: cause I play hockey? 

Tyson Star: ya and cause u actually wanna talk to me 

JosephT: do viewers not want to talk? 

Tyson Star: they do but a lot of the time they only wanna talk about sex 

Tyson Star: which is fine I mean I get it’s my job but it’s easier when it’s just in a video. It gets harder when I’m actually talking to someone about it. 

Tyson Star: sorry for rambling but ya u sound hot 

JosephT: that makes sense. But haha I don’t get how I sound hot 

Tyson Star: u just do. U should send me a selfie so I know what my favourite viewer looks like <3 

JosephT: nah you don’t want to see my ugly mug 

Tyson Star: yesss I do 

JosephT: my cam is broken, besides I don’t look as good as you 

Tyson Star: omg u flirt 

JosephT: haha it’s true though. You’re gorgeous 

Tyson Star: you mean that or do you just like watching me get off? ;) 

JosephT: I like watching you get off because you are insanely gorgeous 

Tyson Star: am I actually?

JosephT: definitely. Did you not know that? 

Tyson Star: idk lol

JosephT: people literally pay to see you

Tyson Star: sometimes the comments make me feel cute 

JosephT: good, cause you are so cute 

Tyson Star: this is why you’re my favourite 

***

The week long break before round two gives JT a lot of time to catch up on the uploads he missed. In between practices, he finds himself locked in his room and watching Tyson. It’s probably a bit unhealthy at this point but he can’t help it. He watches Tyson fuck himself with various toys, his fingers, and at one point he was trying to deepthroat a dildo. JT never gets tired of watching him, never gets bored hearing his moans. He replays the live stream of Tyson getting off to him more than he’d like to admit. 

He creeps on Tyson’s Instagram daily. He hovers over the follow button but never does it. He can’t. He’s staring at Tyson’s most recent selfie, when he receives a badbabiesx notification. 

Tyson Star: hehe you know I can see how many times people watch my videos right? 

JT’s heart stops. He has watched all of Tyson’s uploads at least three times. 

Tyson Star: you really liked me getting off to Compher, eh? 

The nine times he’s seen it probably speaks for itself. 

JosephT: yeah sorry if it’s weird that I rewatch them 

Tyson Star: not weird babe I’m glad you enjoy my content 

JosephT: I really do 

Tyson Star: do you ever… ya know… when you’re watching me? 

JosephT: do I what? 

Tyson Star: jerk off? 

JosephT: Haha yes 

Tyson Star: really??

JT’s probably gonna die from embarrassment. 

JosephT: uh yeah that’s kinda why I watch you lmao 

Tyson Star: Do you have a big cock? 

JT almost drops his phone. 

JosephT: uh what 

Tyson Star: do u? I’m tryna imagine what you look like babe 

JosephT: idk I’m like average I guess 

Tyson Star: how many inches 

Okay, JT doesn’t actually know. If he had to guess, probably at least six, but he hasn’t exactly measured since he was fourteen. It’s stupid, but he finds himself walking over to the cutlery drawer in his kitchen. He keeps a mini-measuring tape there. 

JosephT: one sec idk 

Tyson Star: omg r u measuring ur dick for me 

JT takes the tape and flips it over to the inches side. Then he pulls his flaccid dick out of his sweats and holds the tape up beside it. Almost seven inches. 

His phone buzzes from another message. Tyson sent him a photo. He puts the tape down to look. It’s just a selfie, but Tyson’s hair is a mess, his lips are pink and wet, hung open just a bit and he isn’t wearing a shirt. JT wants to kiss the soft skin down his neck and collar bones. 

Tyson Star: Just practicing on a toy so I can suck you off good 

JT audibly groans and puts the phone down. He slowly touches himself until he’s hard and then measures again. 

JosephT: I’m eight inches hard 

Tyson Star: omg so big (tongue emoji)

Tyson Star: ur hard?? Lemme see babe 

JT would do a lot unadvisable things for Tyson, but sending him nudes somehow isn’t one of them. 

JosephT: I told you before, my camera is broken 

Tyson Star: I don’t believe you 

Tyson Star: but if u don’t wanna send me dick pics to get off to that’s fine I’ll just imagine it 

JosephT: I’m surprised you get off outside of your videos. I thought that they would ruin it for you lmao 

Tyson Star: nah I’m horny all the time lol 

JosephT: same 

Tyson Star: what do you look like 

Tyson Star: you’ve been watching my videos for months I’m sooo curious 

JosephT: I bet you say that to all your viewers :’) 

Tyson Star: um no just the nice ones who send me ridiculous amounts of money but then want to talk about school and life instead of sending me dick pics 

Tyson Star: I say shit like I wanna suck you off and you’re just like “the weather is fine this time of year, don’t you think?” 

JosephT: okay I never said that 

Tyson Star: cmmmonnnnn send me a selfie!! I bet you’re so handsome 

JosephT: I look kinda like that Cumpher guy 

Tyson Star: Compher*** don’t disrespect my husband 

Maybe he’s being too obvious. He doesn’t want to give himself away. 

Tyson Star: but do u really 

JosephT: ya kinda 

Tyson Star: how tall r u 

JosephT: 6ft 1 or 2ish idk 

Tyson Star: would you let me blow you 

JosephT: lmao yea but I mean who wouldn’t? You’re gorgeous 

Tyson Star: ugh I wanna blow you sooo bad rn 

JosephT: we don’t even know each other hahaha 

Tyson Star: idc you’re nice and you have a big dick

JosephT: what if I’m actually a jerk 

Tyson Star: I’ll risk it for that good dick (heart eyes emoji) 

JosephT: what if I lied and I don’t even have a dick 

Tyson Star: you wouldn’t do that to me babe :) 

JosephT: what if I’m ugly 

Tyson Star: idc I just want your dick in my mouth rn 

JosephT: you are really something else. 

***

Tyson Star: I am truly offended that you haven’t watched my newest video yet 

Gabe almost sees the message, and the way JT snatches his phone off the bench and shoves it into his bag is definitely suspicious. 

Gabe laughs. “You got a new girl or something?” 

JT’s face colours. “Or something,” he agrees, avoiding eye contact. Nate claps from across the change room. 

“That’s my boy!” 

JT wonders if he’d still say that if he knew the truth. 

The boys huddle onto the team bus and ride back to the hotel. JT’s thankful he has his own room. He can talk to Tyson in peace. The hotel room is nice and the bed is huge. JT is bone tired and he lies down immediately, but he finds the energy to message Tyson back. 

JosephT: sorry baby 

Tyson Star: omg u called me baby ur forgiven 

JosephT: I’ll watch tomorrow if I have time 

Tyson Star: If ur busy u really don’t have to, I just needed an excuse to message you :) 

JosephT: Lol Okay. how are you? 

Tyson Star: Really good. I’ve been saving my money and I can pay off some of my tuition for school. 

JosephT: that’s great 

Tyson Star: honestly half of it is probably from you. I can’t thank you enough for always watching and leaving me tips. It helps so much. 

JosephT: haha it’s well deserved… you’re so attractive it’s unbelievable 

Tyson Star: awww!! where are you from? 

JosephT: Chicago but I work in other parts of the USA 

Tyson Star: I’m going to school in the US!! Where are you 

JosephT: Colorado 

JT doesn’t want to give too much away but he wants Tyson to like him. He doesn’t want to lie about everything. 

Tyson Star: omg same!! We’re totally close enough for u to gimme that dicckkkkk

JosephT: you’re actually ridiculous.. Colorado is huge we could be hours away!

Tyson Star: I’ll drive hours for good dick trust me

JosephT: what part of Colorado are you in 

Tyson Star: I’m studying at the u of Denver. 

JosephT: oh cool 

Tyson Star: so are we close?? 

JosephT: kinda 

They’re definitely close. Denver is a big city but JT is still kind of surprised he’s never seen Tyson. A lot of people frequent the team’s favourite bars, especially university students. 

Tyson Star: add me on Snapchat babe! I wouldn’t usually give it to a subscriber but I trust u! It’s josty17 

JT shouldn’t add Tyson. He could easily expose himself by posting the wrong thing on his story or by sending Tyson a picture of himself. 

But his Snapchat name is Josephtaylor and maybe he’s giving himself away, but it also doesn’t specifically say that he’s JT Compher, NHL player. 

He nearly adds Tyson but stops in the app and realizes it’s stupid. JT has to give up a lot of the things he wants for hockey. Tyson is just another thing he can’t have. 

JosephT: I don’t have Snapchat sorry 

Tyson Star: my Instagram is the same if u wanna follow me 

JosephT: don’t have Instagram 

Tyson Star: If you don’t want to add me that’s fine. But you don’t have to lie. 

JosephT: I’m not 

Tyson Star: What kind of 23 yr old doesn’t have social media 

JosephT: me. 

Tyson Star: Yeah Whatever. Talk to you later. 

JT doesn’t hear from Tyson for a few days. He would message him first, but he doesn’t want to be one of those creeps who bothers actors outside of their videos. His days are full of hoping until Tyson finally contacts him. They message through JT’s entire flight, talking about anything and everything. Tyson is a passionate food lover who adores puppies. He works out three times a week between classes. Legs are his favourite and he skips abs too often, but JT tells him he looks perfect. 

JT manages to find things he can tell Tyson without giving himself away. His favourite book, movie, TV series. Tyson replies by eagerly saying he’d like to watch the same shows, but with JT by his side. JT has two sisters, both around the same age as Tyson’s sister. They relate over their protectiveness and love for their family. It’s nice to just talk to someone about something other than hockey. JT needs a break from it all sometimes, and Tyson is the best distraction. 

***

  
  


The Avs win in game seven. They’re going to round three. 

JT must’ve drank more than he thought because by the time he leaves Nate’s house, he thinks it’s a good idea to follow Tyson on Instagram. He climbs into the Uber and pulls out his phone. He finds Tyson’s account and sees that he posted a story recently. JT watches it and is pleasantly surprised. 

It’s a photo of Tyson’s TV, taken right after JT scored, with the caption: “LET’S GO @JTCOMPHER” written in pink. JT’s heart leaps into his throat. This is the perfect excuse to interact with Tyson as himself, instead of as JosephT. He can say he got the notification that Tyson tagged him. 

JT scrolls back through Tyson’s posts until he finds the one of him wearing a Landeskog Jersey. He double taps the photo without thinking twice. His skin is buzzing and he’s happy from the big win, which is probably why he suddenly can’t remember the reason he never followed Tyson in the first place. The Uber drops him off and he runs through the building to his apartment. Once he’s inside he sits on the couch and starts typing out a message to Tyson. He’s gonna do it. He’s gonna DM this perfect, sweet, gorgeous boy that he’s been crushing on for months. 

jtcompher: really, a Landeskog jersey? You look like more of a Compher boy to me. 

It’s subtly flirty. Or at least, he’s drunk enough to think it’s subtle. He knows Tyson well enough by now to guess he’s probably freaking out because JT Compher Dmed him. 

Josty17: omg hi!! I amm I just don’t have your jersey yet :(

jtcompher: haha that’s alright 

Josty17: you played sooo well this series 

jtcompher: haha thanks

JT exits the messages so he can finally follow Tyson back. 

Josty17: omg thanks for the follow :)) 

jtcompher: I would’ve followed you before If I saw your cute posts 

Josty17: cute? 

jtcompher: very. Do you have Snapchat? 

Josty17: yesss I do, it’s josty17 :) 

jtcompher: okay I’ll add ya 

Josty17: :) 

JT adds Tyson, and because he’s an idiot he takes off his shirt and immediately sends Tyson a picture of half his face and a flexed shoulder. Tyson opens it after a few seconds, replays it and responds with a selfie. He’s smiling at the camera and the caption is just a few heart-eye emojis. It’s stupidly cute and the soft look in his eyes makes JT’s chest go all warm. 

JT walks over to the mirror in the hallway and poses for a shirtless snap. He sends it with the caption What’s up? and sets the timer to five seconds. 

He waits for a few minutes, checks his Snapchat again, and then waits some more. Tyson doesn’t open it all night, which is surprising. Tyson’s supposed to idolize JT, yet here he is being ignored. 

JosephT, the online porn watcher, somehow manages to get a response from Tyson before JT does. JT wakes up to the message the next morning. 

Tyson Star: I miss you! 

It’s barely been two days since JT last talked to him on the badbabiesx App. There’s no way Tyson can actually miss him. 

JosephT: I’m right here baby 

Tyson Star: you should be in my bed :) 

JosephT: Yeah I probably should 

Tyson Star: What would you do to me if I was with you? 

JosephT: kiss your pretty mouth 

JosephT: hold you down and take you hard

Tyson Star: I'm drooling yes pleeeaase

JT would kiss him all over, nice and slow. Leave burning marks on his skin and whisper sweet things in his ear. He’d make love to Tyson, but he can’t say that. It’s too cheesy, it’s not what Tyson wants to hear. 

Tyson Star: we talk all the time and we live in the same city… why don’t we just meet up? 

JT panics. He’s been hoping to avoid this conversation for as long as possible. 

JosephT: I’m just a creep that watches you get off. Why would you want to meet me? 

Tyson Star: I just love talking to you 

JosephT: I’m really ugly. You wouldn’t like me. 

Tyson Star: appearance isn’t as important as personality… can I at least have your number? 

JT closes the app. He can’t answer that question. How is he supposed to say no without upsetting Tyson? 

His phone lights up again. Snapchat: Josty17 displays on his screen. Tyson finally got around to replying to his celebrity crush. JT opens it after a few minutes and the breath gets knocked out of his lungs. There’s no caption written. It’s just a picture of Tyson lying in bed, no shirt, cuddled up against his sheets. He’s smiling, half of his face is smashed against the pillow. It’s such a soft, casual photo but it has JT’s heart beating fastly.

JT snaps a quick photo of himself and responds with you’re beautiful. Tyson opens it, snaps back thanks so much, and then they talk for twenty minutes. 

JT likes talking to Tyson as his true self, but it’s just not the same. The conversation feels forced, like they can’t find anything to talk about. It’s all small questions followed by quick answers and lots of ‘what about you?’s. JT gives up on sending him pictures and types in the chat instead. 

JT: you’re actually gorgeous

Tyson: thx, you’re sexy af 

JT: let's go out sometime 

Tyson: Lol really? 

JT: Yeah why not? 

Tyson: I mean aren’t you supposed to be straight haha 

JT: Yeah but it’s not like people will find out if I just buy you dinner… I’m not that famous haha 

Tyson: why me then 

JT: you seem nice and you’re really attractive 

Tyson: when’s our date then :) 

JT: Thursday night? 

Tyson: sounds good! 

JT: awesome 

Tyson: um I’ve never had sex with anyone other than myself so you’re gonna have to deal with me being kinda awkward at first 

Tyson: but I’m rlly good with my mouth so dw 

JT reads the messages over a few times and his cheeks pinken. 

JT: oh I really meant it when I said dinner haha 

Tyson: wait really ? 

JT: yes 

Tyson: oh okay 

JT: is that okay? 

Tyson: yes!! I honestly just thought you wanted to hook up 

JT: I’m not against it ;) but I’d also really like to take you on a date 

Tyson: wow thank you 

JT: I’m looking forward to it 

Tyson reads it and doesn’t answer, but JT gets a badbabiesx notification.

Tyson Star: is it weird that I want my first time to be special? I know virginity is just a social construct and I’m far from inexperienced but I don’t know. It just feels like a big deal to give myself to someone like that. And I know I talk about having sex with you all the time and I mean it but not in the way I’ve been saying it. I wanna have sex with you cause I really like you and I know you’d make it special for me. You’d be gentle and sweet even though I can take it rough. (You’ve seen my videos lmao)

And because JT’s an idiot, he sends the following messages:

Of course I’d make it special for you baby

It’s not stupid to want that. It’s your body and you can decide when and where and how you give yourself to me 

To someone ** haha I meant to someone not me 

Somehow, it was exactly what Tyson wanted to hear. 

Tyson Star: you always say the right thing and I love that about you.. I really like you so much 

JT’s gut twists sourly. He thought Tyson saying that would make him happy, but he feels miserable. 

JosephT: how do you like me if we’ve never met? 

Tyson Star: I like all of you that I know 

JosephT: you don’t know what I look like 

Tyson Star: that doesn’t mean I don’t get butterflies every time we talk 

JosephT: I don’t think you’ll be very happy if I tell you who I really am. 

Tyson Star: why? Do I know you in real life or something 

JosephT: no but you know who I am 

Tyson Star: ??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay one more part to go! I’ll try to edit it and post it soon. 
> 
> Tumblr @boringdrouin
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph T: I just think it’s better if we don’t meet 
> 
> Tyson Star: then why do you always answer my messages and flirt with me 
> 
> Joseph T: well, I like you 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part! I hope you enjoy.

_ Don’t say it’s unholy _

_ If I let you come hold me _

Joseph T: I just think it’s better if we don’t meet 

Tyson Star: then why do you always answer my messages and flirt with me 

Joseph T: well, I like you 

Tyson Star: but you always say I don’t really like you because we’ve never met! 

Joseph T: well, at least I know what you look like 

Tyson Star: are you saying you only like me for my appearance? 

Joseph T: no! I obviously like you for more than that 

Tyson Star: you make NO sense. Why can’t you believe that I like you? 

Joseph T: you know nothing about me irl.

Tyson Star: of course I do. We’ve talked almost every day for two months. 

JT has dug himself deep. He doesn’t know how Tyson will react if he tells him the truth. He could get angry, he could even out JT to the public. There’s a lot of risk. 

JosephT: I think you would be really upset if we met 

Tyson Star: why?? I like your personality and I don’t care about appearance. 

Joseph T: you always talk about wanting me to fuck you. What if we meet and I’m ugly and you never want to see me again? 

Tyson Star: I wanna have sex with you because I like you so much and I feel so connected to you 

Tyson Star: if you’re not into me like that I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel pressured. It’s 100% okay if you don’t feel the same. I just thought you did because you watch all of my videos and flirt with me so much. 

Joseph T: of course I want you 

Tyson Star: so what’s stopping you? 

Tyson Star: listen, I really do like you. And I want to tell you before I announce it to my viewers. I’m removing my videos and deleting my account. I’ve paid off a good chunk of my student loans, I’ve saved a lot and now I can afford to have a regular part-time job. 

Joseph T: that’s great, congrats 

Tyson Star: We won’t be able to talk on here anymore. I’ve given you my Snapchat and my Instagram. If you want to keep talking, it’s up to you to reach out. 

Tyson Star: my number is 6047181115. I really hope to hear from you… tbh I’ll be heartbroken if you don’t contact me :( bye. 

Joseph T: I promise I’ll talk to you soon. 

It takes JT two days, but he does finally work up the courage to text Tyson. He blames the delay on being busy with the start of round three, which is a good excuse. He’s either playing, sleeping, eating or sitting on a plane. 

He texts Tyson, because it’s not like Tyson will be able to tell who he is just from having his number. 

JT: hey, it’s Joseph… sorry it took me so long to reach out. I’ve missed talking to you. 

Tyson replies within minutes. 

Tyson: OMG hi… I was starting to think you weren’t going to text me 

Tyson: wait we can call now 

Tyson: I really wanna hear your voice 

JT is about to make an excuse, say that now isn’t a good time, but before he knows it his phone is vibrating loudly with the incoming call. He almost declines it on impulse, but then he realizes Tyson will get sent to voicemail. JT’s voicemail message has his real name in it. 

He panics and picks it up. Luckily he’s alone in his apartment.

“Um, hi,” he says, deepening his voice in an attempt to conceal it. His heart is thudding loudly in his chest. 

“Oh my gosh, hi!” Tyson giggles. “I can’t believe we’re talking right now.” 

JT swallows nervously. “Hi.” 

“How are you?” 

“Good.” 

Tyson giggles again. “Your voice is really sexy.” 

JT laughs in surprise. “Really?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Tyson says. “Super sexy.” 

“Thanks. How are you?”

“Good. Better now that you texted.”

Tyson’s voice is cute, but JT already knew that from his videos. There’s an awkward silence, and then JT hears Tyson moving around. 

“Are you alone?” Tyson asks, and it sounds mischievous. 

“Yeah…” JT says cautiously. He can’t tell where this is going. 

“We should FaceTime instead.” 

JT sighs quietly. “Now’s… now’s not really a good time, Tyson.”

“Oh,” Tyson says, dejected. “Are you busy?” 

JT doesn’t want to make him feel bad for calling. “No, just haven't showered, I look really bad.” 

“Right.” 

“Yeah.” 

Tyson takes a deep breath. “Why can’t I see your face?” 

He sounds so fragile and scared, and JT wants to tell him the truth but he can’t. 

“Who are you?” 

“I’m just ugly,” JT lies. “I like you so much and I know you’ll stop talking to me when you see my face.” 

“But you said before that I know you? I don’t know anyone ugly enough to scare me away… I swear appearance doesn’t matter.” 

“I don’t wanna lose you,” JT says weakly. It’s pathetic; he’s never hung out with Tyson, or even met him. 

“There’s more of a chance of me getting frustrated and giving up on you, then leaving you because you’re ugly.”

JT’s heart feels like it stops. “Is that going to happen?” 

“Eventually… I mean, I want to meet you. I want to date you and have sex with you and hold your hand. Just texting isn’t going to be enough…” 

“I want that too. I’m just scared.” 

Tyson’s quiet for a few seconds again. 

“Are you JT Compher?” 

JT clamps a hand over his own mouth to keep from making a shocked noise. His heart thuds loudly in his chest, and he feels a big rush of adrenaline run through him. 

Tyson knows. 

“That hockey guy?” he asks shakily. “No, sorry to disappoint.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” 

He can’t tell if Tyson is sad or not, or if he even believes JT. 

“Why d’you think that?” 

“Well, uh, your username was JosephT, and his name stands for Joseph Taylor. And I didn’t think anything of that, but you kind of sound like him? And he asked me out recently.” 

JT’s heart rate still hasn’t slowed. He knows he needs to tread carefully. 

“Are you gonna go out with him?” 

Tyson doesn’t directly answer his question. “I’d turn him down for you.” 

JT swallows nervously. “You’d turn down your celebrity crush for me?” 

“Of course,” Tyson laughs. “He’s gorgeous, but I don’t know him…” 

JT doesn’t know what to say. 

“And I like you,” Tyson adds. “I love everything about you.” 

“I wish we could meet,” JT blurts. “Without you seeing my face.” 

“We could,” Tyson says timidly. “I dunno, we could get a hotel room or something and just hang out. I could wear a blindfold.” 

JT laughs. “For real?” 

Tyson must trust him a lot if he’s willing to meet him blindfolded. 

“Or you could just come to my place. We can order pizza and watch a movie?” Tyson suggests. He sounds so hopeful and JT doesn’t want to disappoint him. 

“I promise I won’t freak out when I see you.” 

“You’ll be so mad,” JT admits miserably. It would be reasonable, too. JT has been lying to Tyson for months. 

Tyson sighs. “Are you Dante?” 

“No,” JT replies, confused. He knows from Tyson’s Instagram that Dante is one of his best friends. “Do you want me to be Dante?” 

“Um, not really. But I’d still be your best friend…” 

“Well, I’m not.” 

“Okay. Okay. Can you come over?” 

“Um, I actually have to pack. I have a flight in the morning,” JT explains, and immediately regrets it. Now Tyson will ask where he’s going, and he’s going to have to lie. It’s not like he can say the team is flying out for the start of round three. 

“Where are you going?” 

Like an idiot, he says, “Missouri.”

Tyson’s quiet for a few seconds. “Missouri?” 

“Yeah. I’ll be back in a few days.” 

Tyson’s quiet again, but JT can hear him breathing. Then he hears typing on a keyboard. 

JT waits for him to say something for a few seconds.

“Tyson?” 

When Tyson finally speaks, his voice is a shaky whisper. “The Avs are playing the blues there tomorrow.”

JT’s stomach flips. Dread washes over him so quickly he feels nauseous. 

“JT,” Tyson murmurs. 

JT can’t swallow down the lump in his throat. 

Tyson lets out a breathy little noise that makes JT’s heart stutter. “JT,” he repeats weakly. 

JT squeezes his eyes shut and takes a few deep breaths. He should just deny it again, but at this point it’s so obvious. 

“I’m sorry,” is all he can manage to get out. 

“I’m not… I’m not mad,” Tyson says quickly. 

For a second, JT feels hopeful. 

“Um. I think I just need some time to think.” 

JT nods, even though he knows Tyson can’t see him. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” Tyson repeats. “I guess, um, I’ll let you pack?” 

JT feels tears prickling at his eyes. But he’s not a crier. He blinks them away. “Okay.” 

“Good luck tomorrow.” 

JT wants to hang up. “Thanks.” 

“Score for me?” There’s a hint of playfulness in his voice. It seems more like the Tyson JT knows. 

“I’ll try.” 

“Cool,” Tyson says awkwardly. JT cringes. He knew everything would be ruined when Tyson found out. 

The silence between them is heavy. 

Tyson hums quietly. “I’ll talk to you soon. I promise.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay,” Tyson agrees. “Bye.” 

JT ends the call with a shaky hand. He goes to his room with the intentions of packing, but he’s so freaked out that all he can do is throw himself onto his bed. He squeezes his eyes shut and shoves his face into his pillow. 

Tyson _ knows _. 

*****

JT gets a text from Tyson right as the Avs arrive at the Enterprise Center to face the Blues. 

Tyson: good luck JT <3 

JT stares at it for a few seconds. He’s always thought it’s cute that Tyson still types out that heart instead of just using an emoji. 

JT: thanks. I’ll call you after the game? 

Tyson: sure :) 

JT exhales in relief and tucks his phone away. At least Tyson isn’t ignoring him. He doesn’t seem too upset. 

JT gets changed and flies through practice. He’s nervous, mostly because it’s the Stanley Cup finals, but a bit because he knows Tyson is watching. He falls on his ass halfway through the first period, but it’s the perfect fall because his stick somehow hits the puck on a rebound. The puck sneaks into the net, and before JT even realizes it happened, the goal siren is going off. He’s barely on his feet before his teammates are crushing him in a hug. 

“Nice one, Comphy!” Nate shouts in his ear. JT laughs, shoving him away. 

“That was a complete accident,” he admits, but Nate keeps grinning. They’re up 1-0. 

The game is tied up at the start of the second, but JT scores again thirty seconds in. He takes a pretty uncalculated shot, just to put some pressure on the goalie and maybe get a better rebound shot for his lineys, but it goes bar down. 

“LET’S FUCKING GO!” Erik shouts. JT’s heart is hammering in his chest. All he needs is one more goal to get his first NHL hat trick. Maybe that would impress Tyson. 

He doesn’t score again, but he does get an assist on Nate’s goal, and they win 3-1. As far as first NHL final round games go, JT’s was pretty exhilarating. He feels like they really have a chance to win the cup. 

He feels so close to getting everything he wants, he can’t help imagining his day with the cup. He’s been picturing it since he was thirteen — but it wasn’t until recently that those fantasies started including Tyson. Tyson wearing one of JT’s jerseys, hugging him and taking pictures with the cup. Giggling and smiling at JT like he’s the best guy in the room. The celebratory sex; finally getting his hands on Tyson’s gorgeous body and kissing that adorable smile off his face. 

He calls Tyson almost as soon as he’s in his hotel room. He sits on his bed just as Tyson answers. 

“Hey!” 

He sounds so cheerful that JT can’t help but smile. “Hi, Tys.” 

“You played great,” he answers sweetly. “I was on the edge of my seat the whole time.” 

“You told me to score for you, so…” JT jokes. It earns a beautiful little laugh from Tyson, one that makes JT feel all warm. 

“One goal would’ve been enough,” he teases back. 

“My first goal was pretty shitty, I thought I could do better.” 

Tyson laughs again. “The camera zoomed on your face right after, you looked so confused.” 

“I was!” JT exclaims. “I literally just fell on my ass, I wasn’t even trying to score.” 

  
  


They both giggle stupidly into their phones for a few moments until it goes quiet. JT swallows nervously and waits for Tyson to say something. He starts to worry Tyson will turn him down. 

“So thanks for calling,” he finally says. JT quietly sighs in relief. 

“Yeah, of course. I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Yeah?” Tyson asks, and JT thinks he can hear a smile in his voice. 

“Yeah. I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

Tyson sucks in a breath. “Me too.” 

“Would you want to, like, do something soon?” JT hopes he doesn’t sound dumb.

“Yes,” Tyson says quickly. “Um. I mean, you’re probably pretty busy with the playoffs, so. We can hang out after you win?” 

JT likes how sure Tyson is that the Avs will take the cup. 

“I’m flying back in the morning, and there’s no game tomorrow. I’ll probably be tired, but I still want to see you. If you’re free.” 

“Oh,” Tyson squeaks. “I’d love that. We can just take it easy. I could cook?” 

“I’ll cook for you,” JT counters. “It would be easier ‘cause I have a meal plan to follow for the playoffs.” 

“Sure. When’s good for you?” 

“Five?” 

“Okay. Your place?” 

“Yeah,” JT agrees. “I can’t wait.” 

*****

Tyson knocks on JT’s door at 5:02pm. JT has been nervous all day, but his anxiety seems to disappear when he looks out the peephole. Tyson is standing outside, staring down at his feet and taking deep breaths. 

JT opens the door. Tyson looks up, and for a few seconds, neither of them say anything. It’s nearly impossible for JT to drag his gaze away from Tyson’s gorgeous, warm brown eyes. He manages to, eventually, and doesn’t try to hide the fact that he’s checking Tyson out. 

“Wow,” JT finally says, a little breathless. Tyson is somehow more attractive in person. His curls are adorable, and he’s wearing these tight black jeans that frame his legs so nicely that JT almost drools. 

“Hi,” Tyson laughs, and JT’s chest warms. His laugh is the cutest thing JT has ever heard. 

“Hi,” he replies dumbly. They grin at each other for a few seconds until JT finally steps back to let him inside. 

Tyson bites his lip before leaning in and hugging JT. JT’s arms immediately wind around his waist, pulling him the rest of the way in. They hug tightly, and JT squeezes his eyes shut. 

“It’s so good to finally meet you,” he mumbles. Tyson nods, tucking his face into JT’s neck. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this,” he murmurs back. 

JT sighs happily. “Thanks for not freaking out and blocking me.” 

Tyson shakes his head and pulls back a bit to look at him. “I could never. I like you too much.” 

JT smiles, and he can’t stop himself from gently tugging Tyson into a kiss. Maybe it’s too soon, but he’s been waiting to do this for months. 

Tyson squeaks in surprise but doesn’t hesitate to kiss back, hands flying to grab JT’s biceps. His lips are soft and sweet—it’s nearly impossible for JT to pull away. 

The way Tyson looks at him after makes his knees go weak. “God, you’re perfect,” he whispers, touching Tyson’s cheek. Tyson flushes and gently pushes him away. 

“Yeah, and I believe I was promised a dinner?” 

He’s sassy in person too, apparently. JT leads him into the kitchen, and he feels so, so fond. 

*****

The Avs lose game two, three, five, and six. St. Louis wins the cup, and the Avs go home with broken hearts. When JT finally gets into back to his apartment, it’s late and he’s exhausted. Tyson is waiting there for him. He must have used JT’s spare key to get in. 

“Hi,” he says nervously. JT knows what Tyson’s going to say next, and honestly he doesn’t want to hear anymore ‘comforting’ words. He just wants to eat, get drunk, and then sleep. 

“I’m really so—” Tyson starts, but JT interrupts him. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” He asks. 

Tyson blinks at him in surprise. “What?” 

JT sighs and moves to sit beside him on the couch. He grabs Tyson’s hand. 

“Look, I know we’ve only really been hanging out for two weeks, but I want to be with you.” 

Tyson’s mouth opens and closes a few times, like he can’t find the right words. “Um. Really?” 

JT nods. “All game, I knew we were going to lose, and all I wanted was to come home to you.” 

Tyson’s cheeks fill with colour. 

“Even when I thought we still had a chance for the cup, all I could think about was celebrating it with you.” 

Tyson laughs awkwardly and rubs his neck like he always does when he’s nervous. “Wow.” 

This is not the reaction JT was hoping for. His stomach starts to knot up, and he speaks again before he loses the courage. 

“You don’t want to be official yet?” 

Tyson’s eyes widen. “I do!” He exclaims. “Sorry. I’m just surprised.” 

JT sighs in relief. He holds Tyson’s hand up and kisses the back of his palm. 

“Thank god.” 

Tyson smiles and pecks him on the cheek.

“I wasn’t expecting it. You’ve hardly made a move on me,” he teases. 

“What?” JT stammers. “I kissed you like a minute after meeting you!” 

Tyson shrugs. There’s a small, growing smirk on his lips. “Yeah, but it’s been like 12 days and I still have not been fucked. I was honestly expecting it to have happened by now.” 

JT’s cheeks heat up. He rolls his eyes. 

“You’re the worst.” 

Tyson shrugs again. He leans against JT and tilts his face up for a kiss. JT presses their mouths together softly. 

Tyson pulls away and pats his cheek. “No rush.” 

He stands up and heads for the kitchen. “I made pasta and chicken.” 

JT sighs and relaxes into the couch. He can’t shake the feeling of disappointment from the loss, but it doesn’t hurt nearly as much as he thought it would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> tumblr @boringdrouin

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my hockey RPF tumblr @boringdrouin 
> 
> Kudos/comment if you want the next part.


End file.
